Virtualization may be viewed as abstraction of some physical components into logical objects in order to allow running various software modules, for example, multiple operating systems, concurrently and in isolation from other software modules, on one or more interconnected physical computer systems. Virtualization allows, for example, consolidating multiple physical servers into one physical server running multiple virtual machines in order to improve the hardware utilization rate. Virtualization may be achieved by running a software layer, often referred to as “hypervisor,” above the hardware and below the virtual machines.
An enterprise virtualization management platform may provide common underlying services and management technologies for virtualization workloads. One or more portals may be associated with such a platform, including, e.g., an admin portal, a user portal, a reports dashboard, etc.